falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Обсуждение:Ошибки перевода/Fallout 3
Инфильтратор Не думаю, что это ошибочный перевод — см., например, Инфильтрация (тактика). Vade Parvis (обсуждение) 02:04, декабря 21, 2012 (UTC) : Открываю 4 словаря — гугль, бинг, промт и мелкософт: агент, лазутчик, шпион, нарушитель границы и пр. Хорошо. Но для успокоения открываю лингву: агент, лазутчик, разведчик, шпион. Для полного успокоения открываю Мюллера: шпион, лазутчик. Чтобы успокоиться навеки, открываю кембриджский словарик: a person who secretly becomes part of a group in order to get information. Можно открыть БТС и БЭС, орфографический, грамоту.ру: нет такого слова. Думаю, что в день перевода этого названия 1С настигла божья кара в виде одновременно двух мыслей, и они не справились с нахлынувшим потоком. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 03:38, декабря 21, 2012 (UTC) :: «Инфильтратор» — скорее всего, производное от «infiltration». Это слово, помимо основного значения «проникновение», применяется в значении «зачистка». ChOOwak (обсуждение) 12:23, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) ::: «Инфильтратор» — производная от Infiltrator в оригинале игры. Кстати, способность «Домушник» в родном исполнении тоже числится как Infiltrator. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 16:10, января 22, 2013 (UTC) :::: 171.33.255.198 16:41, апреля 20, 2017 (UTC)Ну елки-палки, это же типичный англоцизм, типа как "мониторить", а не наблюдать или "шузы" - ботинки. Фол 3 не поэма Достоевского, в нем это допустимо.171.33.255.198 16:41, апреля 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::: «Шузы» и «мониторить» вполне себе есть в русском языке. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 21:13, августа 18, 2018 (UTC) Львиный Прайд Наткнулся на такое, такое и такое. Преинтересно. Может быть, от устаревшего написания lions как lyons ниточки к Лайонсу и подопечным тёти Сары тянутся. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 23:37, февраля 6, 2013 (UTC) Высокие планы Летуна А действительно ли таким образом перевела название квеста компания 1С, а не автор статьи в Убежище о квесте? Проверил в GECK — название этого квеста в игровых файлах не встречается совсем. Если эту ошибку допустил автор статьи, так почему бы и не исправить её? --UnknownObject (обсуждение) 10:10, февраля 9, 2013 (UTC) : Для меня это самый хороший пост за последний месяц! Если бы у нас существовала система признания заслуг участников самими участниками (как в англовики), Вам от меня был бы самый большой орден! :) А то столько разговоров вокруг «горе-переводчиков».. Можно спокойно переименовывать так, как до́лжно. Добавлю, что перевод упоминаемого в Википедии фильма тоже не блещет знаниями. High Plains — не «высокогорные равнины», а вполне конкретные Высокие равнины в США. Ну и Drifter-Летун имеет значение «a person who is continually moving from place to place, without any fixed home or job» (Оксфордский словарь), что в «советском» русском имело (возможно, имеет) ещё и вполне конкретное значение человека, часто меняющего место работы (Вы летун, инженер Талмудовский! Вы разрушаете производство! Илья Ильф, Евгений Петров). Наверное, это не лучший вариант перевода, но хотя бы ироничный и точно не PROMT. Спасибо UnknownObject. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 01:37, февраля 10, 2013 (UTC) Гатлинг-лазер «Мститель» В оригинале данное оружие называется «Vengeance», что означает не «Мститель», а «Месть». Вот миниган из F:NV действительно должен называться «Мстителем» (Avenger). 94.188.46.142 17:17, апреля 18, 2013 (UTC) : По мне так «Vengeance» лучше перевести как «Возмездие». MonstraG (обсуждение) 11:12, июля 6, 2015 (UTC) Ворона птица большая, сильная… Вам не кажется, что как-то нелогично называть мужчину Вороной? В Оазисе половина, а то и больше персонажей пол поменяли после локализации, и ничего. --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 09:46, мая 1, 2013 (UTC) : Мне не кажется. Мало ли что и кому там поменяла локализация. Если бы этот персонаж хотел зваться «Ворон», он бы взял себе прозвище «Raven». А раз «Crow», значит — Ворона. И хоть и ворон, и ворона относятся к одному роду, все-таки это разные птицы. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 19:03, мая 1, 2013 (UTC) :: Что и кому? Отец-корень Лавр, Мать-крона Берёза, Провидица Сирень, Ствол Клён, Ветвь Липа. А в английском языке мужчину могут звать хоть Липа, хоть Берёза, хоть Ворона, в отличие от русского, где это выглядит несуразно. --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 21:36, мая 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: Я в курсе насчет этих пертурбаций в Оазисе. Я не одобряю подобных смен имен. Более того, я считаю, что этот момент следует отразить здесь, в ОШ, а не просто оставить по сноске в каждой статье. Если нет контраргументов, то я добавлю ситуацию с древенами в ОШ. ::: Предполагаю, что неприятие "как бы женских" имен (Ворона, Береза, Липа) идет из-за того, что они оканчиваются на гласные, которые у нас подсознательно ассоциируются именно с женским родом. Однако мужские имена наподобие Никита или Данила не считаются нелогичными или несуразными. Подытожу: я за максимальное соответствие перевода оригиналу; я - за то, чтобы у персонажа были такие имена и прозвища, которые были задуманы авторами, а не придуманы локализаторами из каких-то своих соображений. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 06:10, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) :::: Никакого неприятия. Никита и Данила — мужской род, Ворона, Липа — женский. «Что не запрещено, то разрешено»? --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 11:01, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Дело не в роде. У нас есть три варианта: 1) Оставить персонажа-мужчину с прозвищем "Ворона", как задумывалось авторами, и не обращать внимания на мнимую (на мой взгляд) нелогичность или несуразность; 2) Дать ему грамматически верное с точки зрения русского языка прозвище "Самец вороны"; 3) Дать ему прозвище "Ворон" (или "Чайка", или "Стервятник", или любой другой птицы - какая разница, ведь птица-то по-любому другая будет). Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 12:03, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::: «Здравствуйте, меня зовут Даша Сапожкин»? В английском у мужчины может быть прозвище хоть «Crow», хоть «Cow», они оба «it». В русском же и корова женского пола, и ворона. --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 12:25, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: Тогда я спрошу еще раз - какой вариант выберете вы? Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 12:59, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: Если придираться, то никакой. А по смыслу к «вороне» ближе всего «ворон». Вот его и выберу. --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 13:18, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) Сдвиг. Вот пример. Почему-то ни у кого не возникает сомнений, что он мальчик, ведь он Нюхач, а не Гунька, Сопелка и т.д. Ан нет, девочка. Это ошибка. А ситуация с Вороном/Вороной — нет. --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 13:31, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) : В английском crow’ом называют чёрную большую птицу, которая каркает. Более того, у американцев чёрная ворона и чёрный ворон в написании отличаются только определителем: carrion '''crow' и ''American '''crow. Так что тут нет ошибки. Возможно, потеряна отсылка к названию индейцев одной из резерваций Монтаны, особенно с учётом службы Ворона в должности племенного шамана, но это дело тёмное и в должной степени не подтверждено первоисточником. Об этом я уже написал в статье. Думаю, в ОШ можно Ворона из списка удалить. : Про Лип/Берёз. В русском запросто можно называть мужские особи «женскими» именами (Иван Дубина, Степан Собака, Никодим Пуля), но в контексте Оазиса и его персонажей это было бы крайне нелепо. Мать-крона Лавр и Отец-корень Берёза.. Ствол Липа и Ветвь Клён.. Всё-таки, как где-то уже говорил Fylhtq, локализация — не просто механический перевод. К тому же статья ОШ — про ошибки, а данную историю вряд ли можно отнести к таковым, тут всё вполне осознанно сделано (а мне кажется, что и правильно). --FunGorn (обсуждение) 13:41, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) :: Ладно, можете удалять, если считаете нужным. Хочу лишь в последний раз упомянуть, что ворон и ворона - это разные птицы, об этом явным образом говорится во многих учебниках и справочниках. И я бы никогда не взял для перевода слово, которое просто "близко по написанию". Все равно что Оксану называть Ксенией или Марину - Марией. И, как мне кажется, авторы оригинала буде они захотели назвать своего персонажа Вороном, назвали бы его именно Raven'ом, а не American crow. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 13:54, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) ::: Среди относящихся к Raven птиц встречается бронзовая, щетинистая, южноавстралийская и белошейная '''вороны. Непосредственно именно просто ravenов как бы вообще не бывает. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 17:40, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) :::: Не знаю кто как, а я, когда вижу слово crow, то представляю себе обычное серое летающее каркающее нечто. В 99,(9)% совершенно не обязательно знать, какая именно это ворона - черная, американская, домовая или какая еще. Важно только то, что это ни разу не ворон, о чем, как я уже говорил, упоминается в словарях и справочниках. А когда я вижу слово raven, то я представляю себе именно вОрона, который "как вороново крыло". Раз для вОрона существует специальное слово в английском языке, то при переводе надо именно ворона и использовать, а не придумывать какие-то причины для неиспользования. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 13:24, мая 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Из английской Википедии: In Europe the word "crow" is used to refer to the Carrion Crow or the Hooded Crow, while in '''North America' it is used for the American Crow or the Northwestern Crow''. В руском языке птица с названием American Crow имеет название Американский 'ворон''. А серых ворон в Америке, к слову сказать, отродясь не было. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 19:08, мая 14, 2013 (UTC) Северо-восток После пленения Одинокого странника Анклавом, можно услышать соответствующее объявление на Радио "Новости Галактики". Причём, Тридогнайт скажет, что его увезли на северо-восток, хотя Рэйвен-Рок находится на северо-западе. --ChOOwak (обсуждение) 05:44, декабря 6, 2013 (UTC) (Перенёс из статьи FunGorn (обсуждение) 18:56, декабря 6, 2013 (UTC)) : Сначала нужно выяснить по оригиналу, что это именно ошибка 1С, а не самого Тридогнайта. Мог же он ошибаться. Кстати, помимо «Так или иначе, винтокрыл полетел на '''северо-восток, в горы, где у Анклава, говорят, большой подземный клуб» у Тридога есть и такое: 1. «Мой секретный агент супер-глубокого внедрения докладывает, что некий винтокрыл только что полетел в горы на восток, а детка из убежища оказалась невольным пассажиром»; 2. «Как бы секретная база Анклава на северо-западе только что взлетела на воздух! И у меня есть офигенно прекрасные новости: Эдем отправился к едрене фене вместе с ней!» Винтокрыл петлял, путая следы. ) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 18:56, декабря 6, 2013 (UTC) :: Вот, тут говорится про northwest (RadioGNRPlayerExploitsMQ08). --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 21:46, декабря 6, 2013 (UTC) ::: И «в горы на восток» тоже of the mountains to the '''west, хотя в RadioGNRPlayerExploitsMQ09 фраза …base way up in the northwest… переведена как «база на северо-западе». Верну пункт в статью. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 23:16, декабря 6, 2013 (UTC) P. S. Хотя c винтокрылом ошибаются все — если он летел из Убежища 87, то путь его лежал не на восток, как у 1С, и уж тем более не на запад, как в оригинале, а строго на север. Арк и Дав Собор Арк и Дав - это не ошибка перевода, это отсылка к названиям кораблей, открывших Пойнт-Лукаут Анекдоты Сравнив «наши» анекдоты с анекдотами на Ньюке прихожу к выводу, что опять переборщили, анекдоты различаются. Two cannibals are eating a clown. One cannibal turns to the other and asks, «Does this taste funny to you? Два людоеда поедают клоуна. Один поворачивается к другому и спрашивает: „Тебе смешно на вкус?“ (наша версия — ситуация с голодным ребёнком и матерью) Two atoms are in a bar. One says, 'I think I lost an electron.' The other says, 'Are you sure?' To which the other replies, 'I’m positive» Два атома в баре. Один говорит «Я думаю, я потерял электрон». Второй спрашивает: «Ты уверен?» На что другой отвечает: «В положительной степени». (наш ответ — свадьба с положительным женихом) A neutron walks into a bar. 'How much for a drink here, anyway?' To which the bartender responds, 'For you, no charge". Нейтрон заходит в бар. Как много можно напиться здесь? На что бармен отвечает «Для вас насыщения не будет» (в нашем варианте вместо отказа напиться отказали продавать заряды) Photons have mass? I didn’t even know they were Catholic. Фотоны проводят мессу? Я даже не знал, что они были католиками. (mass — это ещё и месса; у нас формула божественной силы) Did you know the best contraceptive for old people is nudity Знаете ли вы лучший контрацепцив для стариков — нагота. (часть предложения в нашем переводе, наверно, попала под санкции и не появляется) War does not determine who is right — only who is left. Война не определяет кто прав — только кто выжил. (другой вариант с миллионерами) Собственно, как это закрепить это и за Уодсвортом и Годфри? Будем ли перечень анекдотов в их статьи вносить (как вариант предлагаю разделить их поровну) со ссылкой в ОШ, где будет целый абзац по поводу перевода анекдотов?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 21:38, августа 2, 2015 (UTC) : Считаю что нужно поступить так: указать в заметках статей что переводы локализаторов не соответствуют оригиналам и в статье ОШ перечислить, невзирая на объём. --U.Solo (обсуждение) 09:55, августа 3, 2015 (UTC) :: Одобряю. А насчёт самих анекдотов от роботов теперь считаю, что пусть будет показан весь список как и у Уодсворта и у Годфри для полноты. Всё равно эти двое мало чем отличаются.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 17:06, августа 3, 2015 (UTC) ::: Не нужно раздувать ОШ до нечитабельных размеров, достаточно сделать подстраницу через слэш (Ошибки перевода/Анекдоты). --FunGorn (обсуждение) 10:13, августа 5, 2015 (UTC) : Почему это «ошибки» перевода? Английские оригиналы почти всех шуток построены на игре слов, каламбурах, использовании омонимов и жаргонных выражений. Их невозможно перевести на русский язык дословно. То, что мог сделать переводчик — адаптировать. (Нейтрон в баре спрашивает цену выпивки, бармен отвечает ему «вам — бесплатно»; обыгрывается многозначность слова charge — плата и заряд. Слова right и left — «прав» и «выжил» — имеют также смысл сторон «правый» и «левый».) — Xanvier Xanbie (обсуждение) 20:43, августа 9, 2015 (UTC) :: Даже если «адаптация» с нейтроном — это один пример, то как насчёт клоуна, отсутсвия «знаете ли вы» и мессы фотонов? Переводчики некоторые анекдоты посчитали оскорбительными/труднопереводимыми/непонятными вот и решили написать свои. Перевод текста не соответствует действительности, вот что главное. --ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 21:07, августа 9, 2015 (UTC) ::: Taste funny означает «странный на вкус», здесь обыгрывается буквальное значение «смешной». «Иметь массу» и «посещать мессу» — тоже каламбур. Лишь анекдот про стариков основан не на игре слов. Я бы не сказал, что анекдоты «непонятные», просто при дословном переводе теряется игра слов и, собственно, юмор. То, что здесь сознательно делает русский переводчик — это никак не ошибка перевода. — Xanvier Xanbie (обсуждение) 21:28, августа 9, 2015 (UTC) : Согласен со Смэйли! Мне, оригиналы вполне понятны, во многих других статьях тоже приведены варианты «адаптивного» перевода, но статьи таки попали в этот раздел, считаю что и эти должны быть описаны. Уверен что многим интересны сравнения оригинала с попытками локализаторов «не заморачиваться» и поскорее отбить средства по договору. Люди имеют право знать об этом. --U.Solo (обсуждение) 21:29, августа 9, 2015 (UTC) :: А я абсолютно согласен с Xanvier Xanbie. И ежели какие-то варианты «адаптивного» перевода попали в ОШ, нужно не набивать статью аналогичными псевдоошибками, а убирать ошибочно занесённые (после обсуждения). Ну и версия про «скорее отбить средства» не соответствует действительности — достаточно почитать многочисленные интервью переводчиков. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 22:09, августа 9, 2015 (UTC) :: Никому правда и примитивное остроумие не нравится, :( И что же теперь делать? Ссылаясь на игру слов всё это проигнорировать? --ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 16:16, ноября 27, 2015 (UTC) ::: Ладно, чувство юмора у всех разное, анекдотам в ОШ не место из-за игр слов. Полагаю, что самым оптимальным решением будет прописывание (если оно вообще будет) записи в подстраницу одного из этих роботов. По сути, мой вариант — это ни что иное, как очередная адаптация переводчика), вот только я не понмаю повода вносить переписанные анекдоты теперь туда, раз уж это не ОШ... Тогда под каким предлогом? И имеем ли мы право делать собственную адаптацию? 0_0--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 10:28, декабря 31, 2015 (UTC) Автопила В английском axe имеет множество значений, в том числе и Any of various bladed, handheld implements used as a cutting tool or weapon (любой из различных лопастных (лезвийных) портативных орудий, используемых в качестве режущего инструмента или оружия). Поэтому предлагаю пункт Автопила удалить, сделав необходимые примечания в статье. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 15:39, ноября 29, 2015 (UTC) Голубая Фортуна Blue Destiny (бордель «Голубая Фортуна») помимо предложенного можно перевести и как ещё примерно сто вариантов, в том числе и как «Печальная Судьба», «Посиневшая Дестини», «Мрачный Жребий», «Тоскливая Неизбежность», «Окочаневшая Предопределённость» и пр., поэтому не вижу ошибки. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 15:39, ноября 29, 2015 (UTC) : Тогда её надо убрать. Я - за.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 09:59, декабря 31, 2015 (UTC) Хроматические очки Нашёл в статье и перенёс сюда: «''Некорректный перевод cryptochromatic как «хроматический» приводит к искажению смысла, так как последний термин связан с разложением белого света на спектральные составляющие, а криптохроматический — со светочувствительностью в синей и ультрафиолетовой зонах спектра.» В принципе заметивший, который оставил это пояснение про оптический эффект, прав, ибо правильно "Криптохроматические очки". Сам знаю что это банальный пример ошибки, где забили на часть слова, но всё равно отмечу)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 17:22, апреля 4, 2016 (UTC) Залом Полагаю будет не лишним указать возможные варианты названий кия «Залом» («''The Break»), как это ранее указывали в заметках. Возможно «''разбой''» — то что и нужно согласно словарю, но break означает не только прорываться, но и заламывать.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 08:12, июня 29, 2016 (UTC) : Моя считает что как таковой ошибки перевода нет, а про отсылку к "Брик" уже написано в "Закулисье". --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| ''U.Solo'' «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 08:16, июня 29, 2016 (UTC) Одноглазый Джек В Newr1.msg (стр. 340) имеется правильный вариант перевода персонажа из Broken Stell — ( ). Тогда как можно назвать Split Jack?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 10:43, августа 21, 2016 (UTC) : Замечу, что есть фильм Split с отсылкой на известного своим множественным расстройством личности Билли Миллиганом и что есть команда UNIX) Будет ли правильным, если персонажа назвать Сплитом Джеком?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 22:14, июля 5, 2017 (UTC) :: Split Jack — может быть саркастическим названием, отсылающим к техническому названию, означающему «двойной разъём» (провода, кабеля и т. п.), то есть намекая на наличие в голове Джека 2-х глаз, подчёркивая, в свою очередь, отсутствие одного. Что-то в стиле: «Зоркий Джек», «Глазастый Джек», то есть прозвище-насмешка имеющее обратное значение. :: Но это один из вариантов. Ещё это может быть отсылка к игре БлэкДжэк, где сплитом называют определённое действие, при наличии у игрока двух одинаковых карт (две тройки, две семёрки), что также может быть намёком на два глаза персонажа, при их отсутствии. То есть, в принципе — перевод отчасти верный, так как характеризует суть этого слова и цель его назначения. :: В общем значение слова Сплит — разделять что-либо, раздваивать, делить надвое и т. п., что так или иначе акцентирует внимание на два глаза персонажа. :: Отвечая на Ваш вопрос, если принимать во внимание имя-собственное и существование термина «сплит» в русском языке, как элемента игры «БлэкДжек», то наверное можно, а считать его имя ошибкой перевода, наверное нельзя, так как суть слова в переводе отражена верно. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo|U.Solo' «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 09:41, июля 6, 2017 (UTC) ::: Я рассматривал Джека как главаря бандитов, который занимался дележом, у меня акцент на этом был. Т.е. не по глазам, а по делам рассматривал. Где-то даже мелькнуло, что ''Split — это доля в добыче, да и вообще всё, что связано с разделением и разобщением — ведёт к грабежу караванов и дальнейшей делёжке в банде. Как подступиться к этому моменту и как-то прозвать по другому — уже не знаю.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:53, июля 7, 2017 (UTC) :::: И эта версия имеет право на существование. Но, увы, подтверждения как Вашей, так и моей теориям - нет. Вывод: пусть остаётся как есть. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 20:53, июля 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Увы, да. Хотя бы про момент с Блэкджеком узнал, на том спасибо)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 21:17, июля 7, 2017 (UTC) Близнецы из Лэмплайта Барахольщика и Побрякушку тоже занесём. Только как-то мальчика "Безделушкой" не хочется обзывать…--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 14:26, сентября 18, 2016 (UTC) Мне нужны твоя одежда, твоя обувь и твой мотоцикл На мой взгляд, фраза "I need your clothes. Give them to me. Now." весьма отдалённо похожа на то, что говорил в своё время Арни: "I need your clothes, your boots and your motorcycle." Поэтому и отсылки здесь, скорее всего, нет. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 06:19, октября 6, 2016 (UTC) :Вы спутали её с другой менее известной фразой, которую Арни говорит панку, а не рокеру рядом с бильярдным столом: Your clothes... give them to me, now. Моя вина в данном случае в том, что я не уточнил какую именно фразу и что в версии фильма есть начальная часть предложения "I need", которой во фразе к Просперу нет. На Ньюке даже отсылку на этот сайт оставили для пояснения.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 09:45, октября 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Теперь, после уточнения, всё стало ясно. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 11:02, октября 6, 2016 (UTC) Лагерь Ф. Скотта с когтем смерти Хоть (возможно) и не отсылка к одному герою 19 века, но всё же упомянуть стоит — Фрэнсис Скотт Ки, имя которого в названии лагеря даже при переводе частично "потерялось".--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 19:46, ноября 2, 2016 (UTC) : Про Ки забыли, это да... --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 07:18, ноября 3, 2016 (UTC) :: Тогда занесу в ОШ и в закулисье отмечу.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 14:56, ноября 3, 2016 (UTC) Добряк По моему Добряк (Pappy) заслуживает другого имени. Учитывая его спокойную и пессимистическую натуру "Неженка" — ИМХО это тот самый и нужный перевод по смыслу.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:51, декабря 20, 2016 (UTC) : То, какое имя он заслуживает, мы можем обсудить в пространстве форума или личного блога. А вот то, что перевели имя собственное «Папи» - это имеет место быть.--25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 05:32, декабря 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Действительно, про его никнейм я и позабыл. Стыд мне и позор…--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 07:44, декабря 21, 2016 (UTC) Цветочек Заинтересовался именем Маргаритки, может она будет в 20 лет Маргаритой, а в 60 Маргарином… Короче единственное, приближенное к изначальному Flower имя, которое я нашёл — вот это. Круто назвать ребёнка в честь астероида)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:05, апреля 21, 2017 (UTC) Лютики-цветочки Squill. Сленговый английский Urbandictionary (варианты толкования в словаре даны в порядке убывания количества одобренных ответов): # Чудо-Юдо-зверь пещерно-сказочный щупальцевый, гуляет по сельской местности на северо-западе Нью-Джерси (граница с Пенсильванией); если его спровоцировать — имеет тенденцию к физическому насилию. На Убежище это Восточное содружество, как раз место действия The Pitt, родные места нашей персонажки, и кличка вполне её характеризует; # ugly smacked — примерный синоним русскому «образина», «'уродина'», что с цветом волос тянет на Чудо-Юдо, человека неординарного по внешнему виду ); # определение необязательного человека. Переводчик, мож, и дал неточный в контексте перевод, но то, что он знаком и со сленговыми определениями — факт. Опираться только на научную систематику растений на английском и утверждать — грубая ошибка — не очень энциклопедично. 178.67.216.183 09:34, февраля 5, 2018 (UTC) Радиопереговоры Partial CB radio backup — это или часть резервной копии радиопереговоров в гражданском диапазоне или как-то ещё, если сделать нормальный перевод. Но это уж точно не обычные радиопереговоры (обычно radio conversations, conversations). Видимо, локализаторов смутила аббревиатура CB, которая сделало название предмета очень длинным.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 12:53, мая 12, 2018 (UTC) Инструкции Гриффона Пропустили слово — Инструкции Гриффона по розливу.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 17:44, августа 9, 2018 (UTC) Крепость Не в качестве споров, а как хотя бы какое-то оправдание: в военном лексиконе haven (Крепость) обозначает защищённый район, укрытый район, убежище. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 21:13, августа 18, 2018 (UTC) Стакан Питьевой стакан/стакан для питья - это буквальный, а не "правильный" перевод, как и тут . Legelato (обсуждение) 18:18, августа 20, 2018 (UTC) ПалСофт У меня есть весёлая версия, что Pag'Soft'' и «[[ПалСофт|Пал'Софт]]» образованы от фамилии [[Эмиль Пальяруло|Эмиля 'Пал'ьяруло]] (''Emil '''Pag'liarulo''), но это из серии «есть ли жизнь на Марсе». --FunGorn (обсуждение) 22:04, сентября 1, 2018 (UTC) Больница Надежды Правильно «Больница Девы Марии Надежды». Сама легенда о Деве Марии Надежды возникла, когда 17 января 1871 года в ходе войны между Францией и Пруссией после осады Парижа и захвата 2/3 страны прусские войска внезапно остановились под городом Лаваль (Laval). Вечером этого же дня нескольким детям в небольшом поселении Pontmain было видение Девы Марии, пообещавшей, что её сын услышит молитвы и спасёт их. Наутро войска неприятеля начали отступление и через 12 дней подписали в Версале мирный договор. Признание видения чудом послужило становлению культа Девы Марии Надежды (Our Lady of Hope или по названию места Notre-Dame de Pontmain). --FunGorn (обсуждение) 21:17, октября 24, 2018 (UTC) Робонос Не считаю ошибкой название «Робот-шпион Анклава», потому что: а) суть передана точно; б) сайт грамота.ру слова «робоглаз» не знает; в) в Википедии слово встречается один раз — в описании FNV. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 14:22, ноября 12, 2018 (UTC) Классификация Предлагаю ввести градацию ошибок. Например, ошибка (в прямом смысле, ОШ), неточность (НТ), сложность перевода (СП, случай, когда в русском нет нужного понятия, культурной отсылки и пр.), потеря отсылки (ПО, когда при переводе утрачивается связь с каким-то персонажем, историей и пр.), неполный перевод (НП, утрачена часть оригинального названия). Ну, и/или ещё какие-то. И можно будет комбинировать, наверное, и использовать иконки (типа и ). --FunGorn (обсуждение) 02:32, ноября 5, 2018 (UTC) Лунный Лучик Весточка вроде как упускает слово "Маленький" — A note from '''Little' Moonbeam's father''. Или этот момент можно опустить, потому что "лучик"? --ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 22:02, февраля 22, 2020 (UTC) : «Маленький» ушёл в суффикс -чик, да. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 22:17, февраля 22, 2020 (UTC)